


Burned to a Crisp

by GoldenUriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Songfic, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: Meant to be played with the song "Burn" from Hamilton.





	Burned to a Crisp

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be played with the song "Burn" from Hamilton.

The door squeaked open and shut, locked behind. She had watched the videos over and over again. Read the text messages. It was all over the Internet. Her tears were absorbed by the carpet as she wiped her face and sniffled.  
“Princessa?” Georgi had just returned from practice.  
Sara stood and faced him, sniffling once more. Eyes red and unreadable, “I’ve been crying all day, y'know? Remembering when you loved me.  
“I do.” He insisted.

She shook her head, “If you did, you wouldn’t have cheated.” A sob broke loose.

Her husband was uncharictaristically silent.

“Even my brother told me that you would never love us as much as you love your career. I said he was wrong because of the way you held me. Promised me so many things with that charming smile of yours. The one I saw even through the phone screen. The same one from our wedding day.”

Georgi set down his bag, “And I’d give it to you again. The most lovestruck of text messages I sent back then, I still mean it now.“

“That’s what I’d love to think, Georgi. I really would.”

By her feet were photo albums which contained only them and their love story. Flames crackling from the logs. From their first date, two years ago, all the way to just a few days ago.

Everything you did with Anya is online. My social media is blowing up so much that I had to turn off my notifications.“

He replied, “They thought I was taking performance enhancing drugs!”

“So?” came softly from bitten lips. “When I found out from Michele, he even told me that you has screwed up big time! I didn’t know what he meant until I clicked the link he sent me.”

When the Italian had gotten the news, all she knew for certain was that he was so desperate. The way he told everyone that he was constantly sleeping with Anya behind his wife’s back instead of getting and doing drugs was so stupid! So so incredibly stupid!

She took a breath, “I don’t care.”

“What?”

“I don’t care if you don’t love me.” Sara tucked her hair and picked up the albums. She chucked one into the fireplace.

It finally clicked for him when others were seen turning crispy in the flames. All their memories were being destroyed. What could he do? Sara’s eyes were now completely understood. She hated him like nothing befor in her entire life.

He tried to get the albums back.

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed. “You ruined everything, Georgi. This is your fault that every single one of these moments has turned to lies! To dust and ashes! I’m not leaving, but I am done with you. Alexandra shouldn’t lose another mother becUse of your idiocy. Sleep on the couch. Sleep with Anya again…just leave me alone.”

The Italian’s years felt like the fire that consumed every happy picture they ever had together but hurt much more.

“I’m going for a drive.”

Georgi left as Alexandra was hiding with one photo that she saves. It was of her dad, herself, and Sara at her 13th birthday. She held it close to her chest and wished hard with a very quiet, “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alexandra is Georgi's daughter and created by georgipopovich-voiceblog on tumblr.


End file.
